Byakko's Act
by satil
Summary: There are new Seishi for Genbu and Byakko, and the Gods are in need for summoning. Maoni Reirei anxiously becomes Byakko no Miko, but she doesn't expect to love, or have new friends. Please R&R! First Update since 2002
1. Suicidal Teen to Legendary Miko Part I

****

Byakko's Act

By: Satil

------------------

****

Chapter One

Suicidal Teen to Legendary Miko - Part I

------------------

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mayo, Saori, Kouji, Genrou, Byakko, or any of the original Fushigi Yuugi characters that will be in this story. The other character I don't own either is Kitsune, who belongs to somebody else.

(+:coughcough:+ a friend of mine…)

------------------

Okay, okay. ^^; Yes, it is another one of my insane stories… @_@ But it's summertime! @_; But then again, school is starting in nine days, for me. So don't get prissy if I don't update this story up-to-date after August 26th.

Oh, character notice… the new characters you will be discovering are very similar to the Suzaku Seishi. O.o; It's hard trying to figure out the backgrounds of new seishi! **+:wails her arms around, irritated:+** _Including_ new looks!

__

Reirei: **+:sends Satil into a mental hospital, sighing:+** Onto the show…

------------------

"Your basketball skills are going downhill, Maoni-san," the substitute basketball coach complained, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "You did a good job in the beginning of the season, but now you're slacking."

Maoni Reirei leaned against the wall, her eyes not on the coach, but the floor. She held her basketball protectively in her arms in front of her chest.

"You were the best player in the Yotsubadai Highschool Girl's Basketball Team," her substitute coach continued. "What's going on, Maoni-san?"

Reirei bit her lower lip, not knowing what to say. Then, "Don't pry into other people's business." With that said, she turned and left the stuffy gymnasium and into the locker room, where her friends Mayo and Saori were just getting done changing.

"Hey, Reirei," Saori greeted, grinning. "What'd the sub-coach want?"

Reirei shrugged. "Saying I'm slacking. Boy, if Sukunami-sensei was here, I'd do so much better. At least _he_ encourages me and helps me on my skills."

"Sukunami-sensei, huh?" Mayo said, flatly.

"He's a pretty good coach, isn't he?" Reirei asked them. She was already bare-naked, with only a towel wrapped around her. "I hope he and Yuuki-san are doing fine in their lives."

"Well, we're off," Saori announced. "Raori's party, remember?"

"I'll take a shower here, then I'll meet you guys there, 'kay?" Reirei was already in the showers.

"Okay, ja," Mayo and Saori left the locker room, leaving Reirei to think she was all by herself.

__

'God,' she thought, still shampooing her hair. _'Life is so horrible right now. I would've told Coach that my parents are going through a divorce, and are having constant arguments. And, just so my dad could piss my mom off, he brings home his girlfriend! Then, my three-year steady boyfriend told me that he didn't want to see me anymore, because he doesn't want commitment. Right after I told him for the first time that I loved him, too…'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the doors swing open, then shut. She listened, becoming quiet.

"Hello, is anybody there?" she called, waiting for an answer. But when she didn't get one, she continued to shower.

She heard another noise, but only shrugged it off. And then another, but this one sounding as if somebody stepped into the wet floor behind her, making a squishing sound.

Instantly, Reirei turned around, and saw her twenty-eight year old coach standing there, wearing a nasty and excited grin.

"No!" she cried, then made a run for it. But due to her damned bad luck, she slipped and fell onto the floor; her head making a loud 'thud' as it hit the ground. She was on her back, and unfortunately, couldn't get up because her ankle was wrenched. Her extreme headache kept her from being able to say anything, or move around.

The last thing she saw before everything blurred out, her coach got on top of her, still wearing that disgusting grin…

-

Reirei woke up, drowsy, along with a severe headache and a wrenched ankle.

"What… happened…?" she thought out loud, feeling dizzy.

Flashes of her coach on top of her appeared in her mind.

"Oh, God, no!" she exclaimed, instantly getting up to her feet, realizing she was wearing her school uniform. "No… no!" In the blink of an eye, she ran (**AN: or limped in extreme speed for a gimp… whatever floats your boat. XD**) out of the school in disbelief.

__

'I wasn't… I wasn't!' she thought, miserably. She kept repeating the same thought, until she finally cried out, "I… **WASN'T!**" From the tears that were coming unstoppably, and her weak ankle, she fell down to the floor, right in front of the National Library.

"I was… I was…" she whispered, scared more than anybody else at the time in the city of Tokyo. Her eyes darted from the ground over to the National Library. It was only 5pm, and the library closes in an hour.

__

'I'll go in there and clear things up,' she thought. _'There's a room that nobody goes in, but **I** will.'_

Slowly getting up to her feet, she limped towards the library. Luckily, when she stepped into the building, nobody paid much heed to her disastrous appearance.

Walking over to the flight of stairs off to her left, she felt the pain from her ankle increase. She groaned, obviously not feeling so hot. But when she reached the top of the stairs, pretty much out of breath, she opened the door that had a sign that read:

**__**

Important Documents Reference Room

Employees Only

'Forget it,' she thought, grimly_. 'I've just been raped. Nothing matters at all anymore.'_ Lazily, but cautiously, she opened the door and slipped into the dark, musty room.

-

A young boy watched the injured girl slip into the restricted room. Curiously, he followed her…

-

Limping like the gimp she is, she went over to the farthest aisle on her right, and sat down, leaning against the case of books. She closed her eyes, thinking of what she should do.

__

'Tell somebody?' thought Reirei. _'No… I'm not exactly ready. But what am I going to do about basketball…?'_

'……

'I'm sure as HELL I'm not going back until Sukunami-sensei takes the position of coach back.

'Yuck, I can't believe my sub-coach did that to me…

'Don't think about it, Rei…

'But he's been giving me looks all season! I should have known…

'I hate men. They're all a bunch of jackasses, anyway. My abusive father, a scared shitless boyfriend, my coach…' she shuddered.

Stretching out her legs, she hit something with her foot. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was a tattered, red little book.

"Oh, what's this…?" she picked it up, and opened it to the first page. She raised an eyebrow, when the first page revealed nothing. Not a single word. "What kind of book is this!?"

Setting the book aside, she sighed and stared blankly at the bookcase in front of her. "I'm not longer clean…"

-

__

The Tiger God watched her from the Clouds of Heaven up above. He observed her injuries, and dug into her thoughts.

****

She has the will to call upon me… he thought, looking at her closely.

-

Reirei looked over at the book. She examined it closely, then noticed there was Ancient Chinese lettering on the front cover. Luckily, she was able to read what it said from the extra classes she took in middle school.

"_'Shijin Tenchi Sho'_…?" she took the book in her hands and opened it again. Unlike before, there were words appearing on the first page!

"This… can't be!" she gasped, and began to read what was being written. "_'The meaning of new Shichiseishi being born, meant a new Miko needed to be found.'_

"That's weird. Shichiseishi, a Miko…?

"_'The Shichiseishi of Byakko were already being born, along with Genbu's and Seiryuu's. Byakko Seishi had to fulfill their reason of existence. They had yet to meet their Miko…'_

"What does that mean?" As soon as those words slipped out of her mouth, a wihte light shone from the book, engulfing Reirei in it. "What is this!?"

Everything around her disappeared, replaced by the bright, white light. And before the confused high school girl stood a tall, broad man. He had long, beautiful white hair that flowed all around him, his sideburns wrapped in a silky, gold band. He had a charming face, with cat-like eyes the color of green, pointy nose, and full, luscious crimson lips. His body was built, wearing a long, white coat with the collar and trims the color of gold. The pants he wore were also the color of gold, but his knee-length boots were white.

To make him any more intriguing, he had beautiful, soft, feathery wings that enveloped himself and Reirei.

"Who…?" Reirei had a shocked look upon her cute, pudgy face.

__

"Be calm, Maoni Reirei," the beautiful man before her spoke, looking at her gently. "_I am he Avatar of the Tiger God, Byakko. I have called upon you…_"

"Byakko?!" Reirei repeated.

But he disappeared before her, and everything around her became white.

-

Moments after Reirei disappeared, the boy who was watching her from afar picked up the book and began to read the text that was appearing on the pages.

"_'The girl from another world woke up in a desert, the heat beating down upon her sore body…'_"

------------------

So, so, how did you like it? ^^ Is it any good? Is it worth reading? @_@…

__

Reirei: Somebody, tie her DOWN…

****

+:blabbers on, and on, and on, and on, and on…:+

__

Men in the white coats: **+:fears of Satil…:+**

------------------


	2. Suicidal Teen to Legendary Miko Part II

****

Byakko's Act

By: Satil

------------------

****

Chapter Two

Suicidal Teen to Legendary Miko - Part II

------------------

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mayo, Saori, Kouji, Genrou, Byakko, or any of the original Fushigi Yuugi characters that will be in this story. The other character I don't own either is Kitsune, who belongs to somebody else.

(+:coughcough:+ a friend of mine…)

------------------

**__**

|+| Reirei |+|

I woke up feeling heat beat down on me. In my mouth was an awful, foul taste when I realized I had sand in my mouth.

"Yuck!" I was spitting sand out in an instant. Opening my eyes, I found out I was laying face down on a mound of sand. "What the…? Sand?" I got up and looked at my surroundings. What I saw absolutely _surprised_ me! It left me practically speechless.

All around me was a sea of sand. The only other thing that appeared was a mountain in the far-off distance, which I had to squint to figure out it wasn't an illusion. But when I turned around, there was something else besides sand and that mountain.

"A _city_!" I cried, relieved and happily. The city lit up with bright lights, showing such liveliness.

Limping towards it, my hopes were high that somebody would possibly tell me where I could be.

__

'But wasn't I in the library a moment ago…?' I thought, puzzled. _'I read the book, there was a bright light, that beautiful man…' _I stopped in my tracks, only a few yards away from entering the city_. 'Could I be in that book…? That beautiful man said he was the Avatar of some Tiger God named Byakko. Could he have brought me here…?'_ But I only laughed at the thought.

"This could be a dream. A crazy dream," I laughed and continued my way through the desert and to the city, until I set foot in the area.

Before my eyes were people who were busily shopping. Kids on my left were playing a game of tag. My eyes widened with curiosity and… amazement.

No, no, it wasn't the people shopping and the kids playing. It was the _clothes_ that they wore! They were Ancient Chinese-like!

My ankle feeling better than a few moments ago, I began walking further into the city. I could feel the dirty looks people were giving me, making me feel insecure.

"Stay away from that girl," I heard a woman say, which made me cringe. "She wears strange, foreign clothes. She could be a witch, for all we know!" A vein probably popped from my forehead. I growled.

When I got my cool back, I tried to ask people where I was. They only replied with a glare.

"Gosh, people here are so rude!" I complained, rolling my eyes.

While I was working my way to an empty alley, I was being pushed this way and that. But I managed to make my through.

Leaning against a building, I sighed. "This can't be a dream. Everything is too real."

I heard some guys snickering on my left. Turning my head, I saw five guys looking at me, wearing the same nasty grin my coach had.

"Her clothes are different," one of them said.

"She would be a great sell," another snickered.

My eyes widened.

"Let's have some fun with her, first," another guy suggested. They started to close in on me.

"No…" I said, backing away from them. "Get away from me! No!"

To my ultimate fear, they charged at me. One of them pinned me up against the wall, us looking at each other in the eye. My body trembled unstoppably.

'Not again,' I thought, on the verge of crying. 'Not again! Stop!'

"How about some fun, eh?" the man began kissing my neck, sending chills of discomfort throughout my body.

"Yamatte…" I begged, crying. "Onegai… yamatte."

But the man kept going on.

"NO!" I pushed the guy away and tried running for it, but they grabbed me before I could. "No! No… NOOO!" They threw me on the ground, holding me down.

I kicked, I screamed, wanting them to go away!

"Leave me alone!" I shouted. "NO!"

"Hold still, damn you!" one of them slapped me across my face, his other hand sliding up my leg.

__

'I wish that nobody would experience the feeling of being… raped…' I thought.

"She said to leave her alone," a childish voice interrupted my cries and the men's laughs.

The ruthless men turned to see who had disturbed their fun, when a female lion began kicking and scratching at them, making them become unconscious or had the common sense to flee.

One by one, I watched as the vicious animal was attacking the men. When it was done, it walked towards me, slowly. I was pressed up against the wall, fearing for my life.

Just when the lion was face to face with me, sweat pouring down the sides of my face, it disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke, but when the smoke disappeared, a little girl was in its place.

"N-nani!?" I slowly got up, staring down at her as she stared up.

"Hi!" she gave me the most adorable, sweetest little girl smile. "Are you otay?"

I nodded, slowly. "But, how…?"

The little girl stood at about 4'5". She had beautiful purple hair put into two pigtails, and the pigtails were divided into 3 braids. Her eyes were a gorgeous cerulean color that reminded me of the ocean in Cancun. She was just so adorable! She wore a pink kimono-like outfit with red roses as a design imprinted on it, and a yellow sash to keep it from falling apart. To make her any cuter, she had a little girl, babyish voice! But her clothes looked too clean, and it stood out from any other person's clothes that I've seen so far. The material of her clothes was silk and too royal looking.

I noticed something the color of silver was imprinted on her cheek. When I looked closer at it, I realized it was the symbol for 'Animal.'

Her big, cerulean eyes examined me, especially my clothing.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked, still looking at me.

I shook my head, sadly.

"Then I will take you to where I stay at! Otay?" her small hand held mine as she lead me out of the alley and back into the busy streets of ignorant people.

"Um… ano…" I said, being pulled by the skipping little girl. "Where am I, anyway?"

"Sairo country, of course!" she happily replied. She looked back at me to send a cute, little girl smile.

"Sairo country!" I exclaimed, louder than I really thought. People were staring at me from my surprised cry. "Where the hell…! Er… where is that?"

Mental note: Don't cuss in the presence of a little girl, as young as HER.

She giggled, still skipping and pulling me deeper into the city. "China, of course."

I nearly stopped dead in my tracks, the little girl almost losing me. My eyes were probably the size of bowling balls, my face as pale as a ghost was.

"Ne, ne…" I said, sounding dazed. "China, you say…?"

"Yup! Beautiful China!" she replied, was sounding cheerful (as usual). "Don't you know?"

I sighed, and started to walk behind her as she led me through the streets.

"What's your name anyway, little girl?" I asked, tired of knowing her as that 'Cute Little Girl.'

"Kou Shorai, but people call me Kaen," she replied. "We're here!"

"'We're here'…?" my eyes darted from Kaen to a palace that stood before us. "S-sugoi! A _palace_!" I bet you anything that my eyes were big, glossy, and starry.

"Mhm!" Kaen giggled. "It's Sairo Palace. I stay here, with the Emperor and Soldiers! The soldiers are so strong, and protective, and very cool! Well, the Emperor is just as cool, but he's always busy and doesn't play with me anymore. He's very beautiful, too! Almost like a lady…"

I drowned out Kaen's strange ranting while I looked at Sairo Palace in awe. It was very beautiful, with the main theme colors being white and gold. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life!

__

'Places in Ancient China are beautiful… more beautiful than I've ever thought,' I thought, still dazzled. _'The people here aren't so bad looking either…'_

"Lady?" Kaen interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I didn't look at her because my eyes were still on the whole palace.

"You're drooling, you know." She gave me an awkward look.

"……" I wiped my chin with the back of my hand, and wiped my hand on my blue skirt.

"Come on, Lady!" Kaen pulled on my hand again and dragged me into the palace, right by the guards.

But one of them called out to her, "Little Kaen, who is that girl with strange clothes?"

She let go of my hand and went up to the guard and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened, but nodded.

"Let's go, Lady!" Kaen skipped right by me and I had to run to catch up with her.

"You can call me Reirei, you know! AGH!" I tripped over my own feet, landing **_flat_** on my face.

"H-Heika!" Kaen stuttered, who stopped her happy skipping. "Good day to you, ne?"

"Heika…?" I raised my head to see whom Kaen was talking to, and there was a handsome man standing on a small flight of stairs before us. He wore robes with the colors of gold and silver, his hair tied up into some sort of bucket-looking hat. There were simply no flaws in his looks, with his green eyes, dirty blonde hair, pointy nose, and broad figure. He probably stood at the height of 6'1".

The most moronic mind in the world would know I felt like the most idiotic fool in the whole entire universe. I tripped over my own feet right in front of somebody with such royalty!

"Little Kaen…" the Emperor looked at me with his beautiful face, his eyebrow raised. "Who is that girl…?"

I must have turned ten different shades of red when I finally stood on my feet, bowing down to the Emperor. _'This guy is so handsome, and I gave him the impression I'm a klutz! Baka…' _I thought, ashamed.

"She's a girl I rescued in an alley!" Kaen replied, still being cheery. "Do you see her weird clothes? She could be the girl who will save us!"

"You know I don't want you wandering the streets by yourself, Kaen," the Emperor scolded.

"Gomen, Heika…" Kaen apologized, shamefully.

When I looked up, my face turned ten more shades of red. "S-save…?!"

The Emperor observed me, most likely my clothes and the way my hair was down, instead of the typical two buns I heard most Ancient Chinese girls wore their hair.

"What is your name?" the handsome, royal man asked.

"My… my name?" my eyes bugged out. I was so caught up in the whole situation; I practically forgot my name! "Maoni Reirei, Your Highness."

He flashed a gentle smile that I almost thought I was going to have a melt down. "May the two of you follow me?"

"H-hai!" Kaen and I said in unison. (Kaen didn't stutter, though.)

-

In a beautiful room with a red carpet leading to a throne which the Emperor sat in, we discussed where I was from.

"You are not from around here, are you?" the Emperor asked, looking at me with his beautiful green eyes.

I was sitting on my legs, still bug-eyed while looking at the Emperor. "No, I'm not." My face felt hot, and I knew I was blushing… **_still_**.

"Where exactly," the Emperor cleared his throat, "are you from?"

My eyebrows furrowed as I struggled with what I should say. Finally, "I'm from another world. My world looks much, much different than of this place, which is Sairo Country, so Kaen says."

The Emperor nodded. "Yes, this is the city of Sairo. I am the Emperor of Sairo."

I gulped.

"You, Reirei, being from another world… I ask you a favor."

I looked at Kaen from the corner of my eye. For the first time since the moment I met her, she had a serious expression on her face. "Yes?"

"Will you save this country by being Byakko no Miko?" He, too, had a serious expression.

My expression was dumbfounded. "N-nani? Miko?"

"Yes," he said, firmly. "By being Byakko no Miko, you are able to have three wishes granted. The wishes can be of anything."

"Three wishes?" I repeated. My eyes were probably big, glossy, and starry all over again. _'Three wishes…' _I thought. _'I remember wishing in that alley way that nobody should be capable of experiencing the horrid feeling of being raped…'_ I shuddered.

"You don't have to make up your mind right now, Reirei. I can give you all the time and space to think it ov-"

"I'll do it!" I interrupted, standing up with a hard look. "I'll become your Byakko no Miko! I will!"

**__**

|+| The Boy in the Library |+|

"_'The mysterious girl graciously accepted the Emperor's request to become Byakko no Miko. Even in life or death situations, she must continue her quest on summoning the Almighty Tiger God, Byakko…'_"

------------------

__

Reirei: So, how did you all like it?

****

+:laughs like Beavis (or is it Butthead?):+ My story… mine mine…!

__

Reirei: …O_o; 


	3. The Story Unfolds

****

Byakko's Act

By: Satil

------------------

****

Chapter Three

The Story Unfolds

------------------

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mayo, Saori, Kouji, Genrou, Byakko, or any of the original Fushigi Yuugi characters that will be in this story. The other character I don't own either is Kitsune, who belongs to somebody else.

(+:coughcough:+ a friend of mine…) I also don't own the Genbu Seishi, Seiryuu Seishi, Byakko Seishi (of Suzuno's time), or Suzaku Seishi.

------------------

^___^ I love Kaen! She's my favorite character out of the whole darn fanfic. o_o ^.^; But, if you have trouble trying to imagine her, just think of a Yuiren/Kourin crossover character, who is the age of six. Hehe… that good enough?

__

Kaen: Yay, yay! I'm the favorite of Satil-sama, hm!

Reirei: Why aren't I…? And I'm the most important of 'em all…

****

+:cough… cough:+

If any of you have seen the first OVA of FY, remember the two young characters that were reborn for their Genbu no Miko? ^^; Yeah, I got this idea from seeing the fact that they were new Genbu Seishi.

------------------

**__**

|+| Reirei |+|

It was already night when one of Heika's servants led me to one of the empty Guest rooms that was probably specifically made for the Byakko no Miko.

The walls of the room were practically glowing gold! The bed that was in the corner was the type of bed I had _always_ wanted back at home. It was a queen-sized bed with those see-through white sheets that draped over the sides of the bed, covering up the openings.

"I feel like a _Queen_!" I exclaimed, running to the bed and jumping on top of it. Unfortunately, the bed wasn't bouncy.

Examining the room even closer, I noticed a mirror beside my bed and a desk across from me with seven candles lined up on the surface. I got up from the bed and walked over to it.

Each candle was the color white, sitting in a gold cup. Each cup had two characters engraved in the front. Starting from the left candle, I read what each symbol said.

"_'Koroni; Stomach, Beaimi; Rain Net, Kaen; Animal, Kirutsu; Stride, Kitsune; Fox, Tanmei; Turtle Snout, Torama; Lasso,'_" I recited.

"Those are the symbols and names of each Byakko Seishi, hm!" a familiar little girl's voice said, coming from the doorway. "If a candle lights up, that means you have found a Byakko Seishi, hm. They are magical candles, hm!"

I turned my head to see Kaen standing in the open doorway, looking happy like she always does. "Oh, Kaen?" I looked back at the cup that had the characters 'Kaen; Animal' written on it.

"I'm a Byakko Seishi too, hm!" Kaen disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, then reappeared in another cloud next to me. "See, hm?" She pointed to the symbol below her left eye that I had noticed earlier. "I get to protect you, hm!" She flashed a smile, revealing two very pointy fangs.

I smiled back. "I'm glad. So, how old are you, Kaen?"

"Six!" She gave me four fingers.

I had to laugh. "So, what is a young girl like you doing in an empire like this?"

A wave of sadness swept over her for just a minute, but then she put her smile back on. "I gotta go! Ja!" She skipped out of the room. "Hm, hi, Heika!"

"_'Heika'_?!" I turned to the door and saw the Emperor standing in the doorway. _'Is my room some sort of attraction?!'_ I thought, irritated.

"Heika," I greeted, bowing my head.

He only laughed. "Please, don't bother to bow."

I raised my head. "But it's only part of my great, utmost respect, Heika."

"No need," he walked to me. "I only ask for your friendship."

I raised an eyebrow. _'He's not the kind of Emperor I thought he'd be.'_ I heard Kaen giggling somewhere in the hall.

As if he read my mind, he said, "Kaen taught me a lot ever since we found her."

"_'Found her'_?" I looked at the Emperor, who was watching Kaen play in his courtyard in front of my room.

"Yes. We found her crying in the rain in that exact courtyard. My servants asked her the problem, and she said her drunken father sold her to slave traders, somewhere in Konan. When she and her owners were in this city, she ran away from them and got lost, ending up here. It nearly broke my heart to see just a mere child crying in the rain over something such as that."

"Poor thing…" I nodded in agreement.

"When she was five, she told me directly, face-to-face, that she didn't like my orderly ways."

I laughed. "Oh, really?"

"She said people didn't like it either, and that she'd like me much more if I treated everybody like friends and family. That's why everybody in this palace always looks so happy." He stated that with pride.

It was true what he said. Everybody I've seen have always looked so happy, Kaen especially.

"She's like my little sister. I think she feels the same, because once in awhile, she'll call me 'Oniichan.'"

I smiled, but then realized that she was a Seishi and my duty as Byakko no Miko. "Heika, what do I do as Byakko no Miko?"

We faced each other with serious expressions.

"You must collect the Seven Seishi," he replied. "Once you do gather all of them, you can summon Byakko."

"Since we found one already, where could the other six be?"

"Not sure."

My face faulted.

"They could be anywhere. But, Taiitsukun gave me a mirror that would help us along the way. It'll give us hints as to where they will be."

"Taiitsukun?"

"A hermit who lives in Mt. Taikyoku. She also gave us Shijin Tenchi Sho to guide us to them as well."

I watched as the little girl picked the flowers and entwine them together, making a necklace. "What sort of things do Seishi's do?"

"They protect their Miko, through life or death situations."

I gasped. "Oh, but Kaen! She's so young! She has to protect me, even if it costs her her life?" Biting my lower lip, I could sense Heika caught on.

"Sad, but true," Heika said. "But, just a month ago, she swore that when the Miko comes, she'll protect her no matter what. Sometimes that little girl acts much like a warrior when the subject of the Miko's life is brought up."

A yawned escaped, and I blushed.

"You must get some rest," Heika put his hand on my shoulder, looking into my eyes with his soft, green ones.

"Okay, thank you," I sent a smile and walked over to my bed, sitting on it. "'Night, Heika."

"Oh, Reirei?" Heika stopped and turned to look at me.

"Hm?" I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to finish.

"Please, I don't want _you_ to call me 'Heika,'" he told me. "Call me Koroni. Besides, we're friends, right?" With that, he left my room, closing the door behind him.

"Koroni, huh?" I whispered as I snuggled into my bed, drifting off to sleep…

**__**

|+| Koroni |+|

I leaned against the door, smiling.

__

'She's… wonderful,' I thought, happily. _'She's more than I've ever expected.'_

I walked away from her room, thinking of wonderful Reirei. She was, without a doubt, a smart girl. She was very cute, too. Her height was maybe 5'6", which wasn't so bad. She had long, beautiful dark purple (almost black) hair with dazzling hazel eyes. Her skin was a creamy color, which made her face glow. She wasn't exactly fat, or skinny, but just right.

It didn't matter much, though. She's a delightful young lady.

**__**

|+| Reirei |+|

~*Dream*~

"Come on, Reirei. Be a good little girl," my coach cooed, sliding his hand up my thigh.

I screamed and tried moving, but I couldn't. "Leave me alone! Onegai!" I screamed.

"Shuddup!" he slapped me.

Tears were streaming down my face now. Right then and there, I wished I were dead.

"That's a good girl…" he grinned.

This time, I screamed my lungs out. "**NOOOOOO!!!**" I then was surrounded by white light, my coach being thrown off of me.

"Get **AWAY** from me!"

****

~*Dream*~

"Get away! Leave me _alone_!!!" I shouted.

"Reirei! Reirei!" I heard Kaen's voice calling out to me. "Hm, wake up! _Reirei_!"

I jerked my eyes open to see the big cerulean eyes of Kaen. In a blink of an eye, I was hugging her, crying.

"Arigato… **_arigato!_**" I thanked, hugging her tightly. "Thank you for saving me… **_Arigato!_**"

"N-no problem, Reirei," Kaen said. "But… you're choking me, hm!"

I looked at Kaen and saw that her eyes were bulging out, face as purple as her hair.

"G-gomenasai!" I apologized, letting her go. I sweat dropped.

"It's okay, hm," Kaen's face returned back to normal. "Oniichan wanted me to get you for breakfast, hm. Coming, hm?"

My stomach growled, which practically answered for me.

I got up from my bed and looked into the mirror. My reflection made me frown. My hair was a boring color, and so were my hazel eyes. I was short, ugly, and fat.

"Hm, Reirei. Can we go, hm?" Kaen tugged on my skirt.

"Oh, yeah."

She led me to the dining room.

-

In the dining room was a long table covered with a silk sheet the color of gold. On top of that were numerous dishes of _FOOD_!

"Sugoi!" I instantly sat down and totally pigged out on the wonderfully, _delicious_ food.

"I'm glad you like it," a smooth, deep voice chuckled.

With a loaf of bread sticking out of my mouth, I looked over to see Koroni chuckling. 'Shit!' I thought, taking the bread out of my mouth.

Kaen giggled. "Oniichan, Reirei's so silly, hm?"

Koroni let out another small laugh at Kaen's comment. "So, I hoped you rested well."

Blushing, I said, "So… so, what do I really got to do to fulfill my duty as Miko?"

The Emperor took a sip of his wine. "There are Gods for each direction; North, West, South, East. Genbu, the tortoise, guards the North, Byakko, the white tiger, guards the West, Suzaku, the red phoenix, guards the South, and Seiryuu, the blue dragon, guards the East. Four girls from another world are individually brought here, and become one of the God's Miko, as you willingly decided to become Byakko no Miko.

"Just as you will, each Miko needs to gather the seven Seishi and summon their God."

"Am I… the first Miko?" I asked.

"Well… not really," Koroni replied, scratching his head.

"Huh?" Kaen and I stared at the beautiful Emperor.

"You mean Reirei isn't the first Miko, hm?" Kaen asked, her mouth full of food.

"Roughly two-hundred and fifteen years ago, the first Miko in this world appeared. I've heard her name was Okuda Takiko. She was found in the country of Hokkan, and by will, she became Genbu no Miko. Of course, she had found her seven Seishi and summoned Genbu. The Seishi's names were Inami, Uruki, Urumiya, Hatsui, Namame, Tomite, and Hikitsu. I haven't heard much of her, sadly.

"Another girl, around the time Takiko had left, appeared in this country. She's quite a legend, and a very beautiful girl, so I've heard. Her name was Oosugi Suzuno, I believe. She had, I've heard, won over the hearts of the Seishi men she gathered, and the women Seishi adored her because of her elegant sweetness.

"The Seishi's names back then were Kokie, Subaru, Korasuki, Amefuri, Tokaki, Toroki, and Tatara. Three were women and four were men. Subaru and Tokaki were in a serious relationship, and married. They live somewhere close by.

"Legend says Suzuno and Tatara were in love, but were separated by the laws of the Heavens. It also says they were reunited by death about seven years ago. I guess lovers can never be parted by it."

Koroni took a deep breath, then continued on with his story. "Then, there was Suzaku no Miko, Yuuki Miaka. She was found in Konan, and gathered her Seishi. She, just like the others, summoned her God, Suzaku, and returned home. Like Takiko, she won the hearts of her men, including Hotohori, the Emperor at the time. The Seishi's names were Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko. I believe Tasuki and Chichiri are still alive, young, and healthy.

"Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi, Tamahome, fell in love. Truth is that Tamahome was reborn as a man named Sukunami Taka, and is living in Miaka's world, both happily married.

"The Miko of Kutou, Seiryuu no Miko. Her time here was very unfortunate, and I nearly was torn when I heard her story." Koroni shook his head in pity.

"Hm, poor Seiryuu no Miko," Kaen sighed. "She must have felt horrible, hm."

"Seiryuu no Miko, Hongo Yui, was manipulated by her Seishi, Nakago, the General of Kutou's Military. She was also Suzaku no Miko's best friend as well. But when she first arrived in Kutou, some ruthless men attempted to rape her, but Nakago killed them before they could. The General had told Yui over and over that they had and her best friend, Miaka, betrayed her. Unfortunately, she had believed him. Nakago was part of a hated tribe called the Hin Tribe, who had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"She didn't fall in love with any of her Seishi, but only one fell for her. Their names were Nakago, Suboshi, Amiboshi, Soi, Miboshi, Ashitare, and Tomo. Suboshi and Amiboshi were identical twin brothers, and Suboshi was the one who had love for Seiryuu no Miko.

"Sadly, she caused much trouble and torture for the Suzaku Seishi and their Miko."

"What happened to the Miko's when they summoned their Gods?" I asked, completely intrigued by Koroni's story.

"I believe… they went home," Koroni replied.


	4. Another Visitor

****

Byakko's Act

By: Satil

------------------

****

Chapter Four

Another Visitor

------------------

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mayo, Saori, Kouji, Genrou, Byakko, or any of the original Fushigi Yuugi characters that will be in this story. The other character I don't own either is Kitsune, who belongs to somebody else.

(+:coughcough:+ a friend of mine…) I also don't own the Genbu Seishi, Seiryuu Seishi, Byakko Seishi (of Suzuno's time), or Suzaku Seishi.

------------------

o___o Wow. The other chapter had a really large review over the Shijin Tenchi Sho world. And yes, the Seishi's names are the **_real_** names. ^^;

__

Kaen: Wai! Wai!

What is it, Kaen?

__

Kaen: The boy I like comes into play, hm! Wai! Wai!

Sakiure: Are the only girls I attract are babies and brats like Reirei?

Reirei: **+:socks Sakiure into a bloody pulp:+**

Sakiure: I-itai! OWOWOWOWOWOW!!

------------------

**__**

|+| Sakiure |+|

"_'Byakko no Miko listened to Emperor Koroni's true story of the four Miko's who have gathered their Seishi's and summoned their God. She was dazzled and intrigued by how strong and willing the Miko's were, even if they had to go through life or death situations…'_" I sighed, taking off my sunglasses to get a better look of the drawn picture on the page. "Sounds like tough work to me.

"_'Later that day, Emperor Koroni gave the mirror Taiitsukun gave him to Byakko no Miko, hoping it'll become very useful to her. He explained that a symbol would appear instead of a reflection when they are close to a Byakko Seishi._

"_'Just as Koroni explained, in the mirror displayed a character that read 'Tokyo.'_"

Suddenly, the book started to glow white.

"Nani?!" I exclaimed, scared out of my wits.

In no time, the light engulfed me.

**__**

|+| Koroni |+|

"Koroni, there's a character," Reirei said.

"Oh, really?" I looked into the mirror. Sure enough, there was a white character displayed. "_'Tokyo'_?"

"Tokyo's where I'm from!" she exclaimed, excitedly. But then a puzzled look was shown upon her face. "Does that mean that somebody from my city is a Byakko Seishi…?"

A white light shone above us, the sounds of a boy screaming could be heard from it. Then a boy dropped from the light, looking about the age of sixteen years old.

He wore large, black pants that revealed blue shorts (**AN: a.k.a boxers**), funny-looking black shoes, and a red shirt that had a black dragon on his back. And on his face he wore this black thing that covered his eyes (**AN: a.k.a sunglasses… o_O; )**. His hair was a dark teal color that was cut short, unlike how I wore mine, and his skin color was light. He was built like me.

When he came to, he took off his black figurine and his brown eyes fell upon Reirei. "Reirei…?"

"**SAKIURE?!**" Reirei screamed, obviously not pleased to see the boy. "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!**" Steam was shooting out of her ears.

"Holy… _you're_ Byakko no Miko?" he sat up, and pointed at the fuming girl, laughing chaotically. "**_Impossible! Hahahaha!_**"

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Reirei sent a death glare.

I cleared my throat to interrupt the chaos. "May I get a word in?" I sweat dropped.

****

|+| _Sakiure |+|_

Reirei dropped me and we both looked over to see the Emperor with a raised eyebrow, looking at us strangely.

__

'He's pretty damned good looking,' I thought, glumly. _'And **I** thought **I** was good looking… sheesh!'_

"Reirei, you know this boy?" his deep, booming voice asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Reirei answered, giving me a death glare. Damn, if looks could kill, that one would've killed me on the spot! "He's from my world. He's a worthless, moronic, idiotic, motherfu-"

"Hey!" I interrupted her before she could finish. "I'm not as _worthless_ or _moronic_ as you."

"WHAT did you just say?!" Reirei shouted, nearly breaking the mirror that Koroni had over his desk. She had the look of death in her eyes, which meant she was absolutely ready to kill poor, innocent little me. "You worthless piece of sh-!"

"Reirei, he's not worthless," the Emperor interrupted, looking at my arm.

"Yeah, see?" I stuck out my tongue. "The Emperor _himself_ said I'm not worthless. Shows how much _you_ know!"

The Emperor sighed. "In fact he's very important to you. He's a Byakko Seishi."

"**NANI?!**" Reirei and I exclaimed in unison.

"How can this stupid punk be a Byakko Seishi!" Reirei complained, pointing at me with an accusing finger. "He can't even feed **himself**!"

"Hey, that was a bit harsh…" I stuck my bottom lip out, putting on an innocent act.

"Look at his right arm," Koroni said, who was still looking.

We did as we were told, and to my freakin' shock, there was a character written on my arm, glowing white. The character read 'Turtle Snout.'

Reirei was cracking up. "You're _Turtle Snout_?! What kind of character is _that_! Buahahahaha!"

I drowned out her ridiculous cackling and just kept on staring at my forearm, amazed. The character definitely read 'Turtle Snout,' and it was glowing white, just like the book. I couldn't believe I was a Byakko Seishi, who had to protect that sorry excuse for a woman, Reirei. Hell, we dated, yeah. But it didn't mean that I still cared for her.

__

'Byakko Seishi, huh?' I thought. _'Seishi have powers, don't they?'_

"The one who has Turtle Snout is Tanmei, the Seishi of self power," Koroni's voice disrupted my thoughts. "You can probably send ki blasts, Tanmei."

"So, we have to call him Tanmei from now on, huh?" Reirei stared at me, disgusted.

I rolled my eyes. _'No surprise that **she's** disgusted,'_ I thought.

"I'd be more than happy to call him something else," Reirei blabbered on. "The name **_Sakiure_** reminds me of drooling dogs. But, calling him Tanmei won't do any good either, because eventually the name will remind me of the drooling dog he is." She spat out my name(s?) like it was venom.

"Even after you've been honored as Byakko no Miko, you're still a selfish bitch," I hissed. I felt Koroni giving me a death glare like Reirei. I was too scared to look over if I was right or not.

"And even after you found out you had to _respect_ me, being the Byakko no _Miko_, you're still the insensitive prick," she hissed back.

I growled.

Koroni, probably fed up with the negative energy going on between Reirei and I, he interrupted our heated fight. "Tanmei, I shall have one of my servants show you to your room."

"Reirei! Reirei!" a little girl's voice cried.

I turned around to see a midget girl wearing a pink kimono and a yellow sash tied around her waist. She had purple hair with nice cerulean eyes. I guessed that she must've been Kaen.

The little midget ran into Prissy Girl's arms, hugging her tightly. Tears were obviously streaming down her face.

At the sight of the little girl in tears, Reirei's attitude completely changed. "What's the matter, Kaen?" she cooed. "Are you hurt?"

"I had a horrible dream!" Kaen replied inbetween sobs. Koroni had gone over to her and Reirei, kneeling down to her level to look Kaen in the face.

"Mm, yeah? What was it about, Kaen?" Reirei encouraged her to continue, while Koroni stroked Kaen's soft hair.

"That you went away!" Kaen exclaimed, her sobbing becoming louder. "You said you hated me and left, back to your world! That you didn't want to be our Byakko no Miko anymore!"

"Listen," Reirei kneeled down to Kaen's level and cupped her head in her hands. "I will never leave you. I love you because you're a sweet little girl, and you rescued me from those men, remember?"

The corner of my mouth twitched when she mentioned the men in the alley and Kaen rescuing her. _'God,'_ I thought, my eyebrows furrowing. _'Must have been hell to be close to being raped. Sick men…'_

"I will _never_ leave you, Koroni, or this moron right here's side. I'll **_always_** be with you."

Kaen nodded whiping her tears away.

"Okay?" Mother Priss kissed Kaen's forehead and stood back up, same with Koroni.

__

'Reirei would make a terrific mother,' I thought, grinning. _'She would, defin-!_

'The **HELL** you thinking, Tanmei! It's not like you're going to marry the bitch…'

"What are you staring at, Baka Brains?" Reirei interrupted my disturbing thoughts.

****

|+| _Reirei |+|_

I noticed Tanmei, formerly known as Sakiure, looking at me with a goofy grin and flushed cheeks. It'd made be wonder what he was thinking about, nevertheless made me cringe. Tanmei never looked at me that way since we were together…

In an instant he got his act back together and his pissy look returned. "What're you _talking_ about? And why should you call me 'Baka Brains,' you flatchested-sorry-excuse-for-a-woman."

My face turned red with fury, anger building up inside of me. What he said was the _last_ straw!

Unfortunately, I couldn't think of any words to spit right back out at him. The only thing I could say was, "You are _such_ the jerk, Sukami Sakiure!" And, with that spat in his face, I stormed out of the room, pissed.

__

'That insensitive jerk!' I thought, infuriated. _'Saying I'm flat… what an **ass**! And he, of **all** people, had said that!'_

I ran into my room and slammed my door closed, practically knocking it off its hinges.

Fuming, I sat at the desk, staring at the candles. Two were lit, and two that were lit represented Kaen and Tanmei.

"Koroni is never a jerk to me," I said to myself, sighing. "He's so gentleman-like, being the Emperor of Sairo Country. And Tanmei is just an arrogant High School student who is so… insensitive."

I rested my head in my hand, my elbow on the desk. Staring at the flame flicker on the candles, I thought how much hell Tanmei is going to cause for me on trying to gather the Seishi and summon Byakko.

"Why does he, of all people, be one of my Seishi…?" I muttered, when somebody knocked on my door. "Come in."

"Emperor Koroni told Kaen and I to go over and tell you that we would need to gather the Byakko Seishi as soon as possible, as in tomorrow morning," I heard Tanmei's voice say.

Not turning my head around, I said flatly, "Why couldn't he have just sent Kaen? Koroni must have been dense to send you over…"

"Tanmei said that you and him always bicker, hm!" Kaen said. "Hm, Also that you two were-!" Her words were muffled, and I assumed that Tanmei must have covered her mouth with his hand.

Turning my head, my guess was right. Tanmei, that ass, had his mouth over Kaen. But when he saw me turn, he quickly let go of her.

"Yeah, so, um…" Tanmei began. "Get a lot of rest tonight, he said, because you, Kaen, and I are going."

I examined his face, and saw a trace of sorrow in his eyes.

-

We mounted our horses with money, water, and some other stuff as our supplies. I rode on a gray stallion, with Kaen riding with me. Tanmei rode on a white stallion, which seems to be fond of throwing his rider off its back.

****

|+| _Koroni |+|_

"Will the three of you be alright?" I asked, concerned of everybody.

Reirei flashed me one of her thousand grand smiles. "Koroni, got to have a little faith in us, you know? Kaen's ability is that she can change into any animal, including a vicious dragon or griffin. And well, Tanmei, on the other hand…" We both looked over at Tanmei, who was being crushed, due to the horse stomping on him. She sighed. "… Just, pray for us, Koroni. Even a six year old little girl is tougher than that moron."

"Please, take care of yourselves," I said, cupping Reirei's cheek in my hand. "It'll cause great sorrow if something dreadful happened."

She put her hand over mine and her smile became bigger. "Don't worry, Koroni. I'll take care of myself. If I need any help, Kaen will be right there." She dropped her hand, and so did I.

"That's good." My heart pounded even more.

****

|+| _Reirei |+|_

'Koroni's so good to me,' I thought as I mounted my horse, Kaen sitting in front of me.

"Well, everybody, we're off!" I waved good-bye to Koroni and his servants. With a light kick into the side of my horse, it was running out of the palace, and out of Sairo Country.


	5. Strange Bandits

****

Byakko's Act

By: Satil

------------------

****

Chapter Five

Strange Bandits

------------------

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mayo, Saori, Kouji, Genrou (Tasuki), Chichiri, Byakko, or any of the original Fushigi Yuugi characters that will be in this story. The other character I don't own either is Kitsune, who belongs to somebody else.

(+:coughcough:+ a friend of mine…)

I also don't own the Genbu Seishi, Seiryuu Seishi, Byakko Seishi (of Suzuno's time), or Suzaku Seishi. So, hell, I don't own any of Yu Watase's characters!

------------------

__

Reirei: Hell, Tanmei's got the attitude of Tasuki/Genrou. How… annoying.

Tanmei: … Damn.

Reirei: I wonder what will happen when Tanmei and Genrou meet! I hope he fries Tanmei to a crisp. Ooh, and Kirutsu…

Tanmei: … Damn.

Kaen: **+:frolicks with the wind:+** Lalala…

Tamnei: … Damn.

------------------

**__**

|+| Taiitsukun |+|

I watched as Reirei, Kaen, and Tanmei wander in the desert, all of them determined to find the Byakko Seishi.

"You really think you can pull this off," I said to myself, grinning. "As I have tested Suzaku no Miko, I shall test you, **_Byakko_** no Miko…"

**__**

|+| Reirei |+|

In the few days that I spent bickering with Tanmei, we were already from Sairo Country. Kaen had said that we were closer to Konan Country.

"Konan?" Tanmei yawned, obviously bored and tired. "Damn, what Koroni told me before we left is that Konan is all the way down south where Suzaku guards the area…" I sent a glare Tanmei's way, hoping he'll catch on that he shouldn't swear in front of Kaen, but he didn't.

Sighing, I asked, "Ne, Kaen, why are we in Konan anyway?" She was pretty smart for a little girl.

"The mirror says 'Konan,' hm," Kaen replied, showing me the mirror. Sure enough, it said 'Konan.'

"So a Byakko Seishi is in Konan…" My eyes darted across the landscape, it becoming rockier by the minute. _'I sure hope Koroni knew what he was doing by having a child and a moron protect me,' _I thought, frowning. _'I'm surprised I didn't end up dead just quite yet.'_

"Hell, I need a place to eat," Tanmei's stomach growl was loud enough that we could all hear it.

"You just ate an hour ago!" I shouted. "God, you practically ate all of the food that we packed for this freakin' journey, you idiot!"

"Oh, Reirei, hm!" Kaen started bouncing in front of me, looking into the mirror with an excited look. "We're so close, hm!"

"What is it, Kaen? What is it?" I asked, pretty curious on what she was so happy about.

"The mirror says Mt. Reikaku now, hm!" she replied, as she showed the mirror to me so I could see it for myself.

"Your point being…?" Tanmei said, sounding stuck-up and not interested on what we had to say.

I rolled my eyes and said, "A Byakko Seishi is at Mt. Reikaku, you dumbass. Don't you know _anything_?"

Tanmei just shrugged.

"Apparently not," I grumbled. "So, where is this 'Mt. Reikaku' anyway, Kaen?"

To answer my question, she pointed to some mountains up ahead with a small forest that lied before it.

With a squeal of delight upon seeing how close Mt. Reikaku was, I kicked my horse lightly to send it speeding off towards the mountain. Tanmei cried out to wait for him, but I didn't care. I let my horse lead us to our destination.

**__**

|+| Genrou |+|

I grinned, flashing my sharp fangs.

"What about 'em, Kouji? How should we take 'em on?" I asked, setting my foot on a boulder.

Kouji smirked, his green eyes lighting up. "Seems like good prey to me. They gotta have some mula."

Taking a closer look, I noticed the older girl wearing strange clothes… something like a girl I knew a number of years ago.

"Ooh, who's the girl with the strange clothes!?" Hirou, one of our newest bandits, started drooling. "She's so SEXY!"

I smacked Hirou on the head with my tessen. "Baka! We're gonna ambush 'em, so don't do anythin' funny!"

__

'The only reason I let Hirou join us is because of his extreme speed that I have, too. And that mark…' I thought, sighing.

**__**

|+| Reirei |+|

We entered the forest, the air suddenly becoming chillier. Goosebumps appeared on my arms, accompanied by chills that ran up my spine.

"Brr, how cold this place is, hm," Kaen shivered as she hugged herself. "It's so shady, hm."

I rubbed her arms with my hands, hoping to warm her up a little. _'Can't let a little girl like her freeze to death, y'know?' _I thought to myself.

"You're right," I agreed. "Even if it just got shadier, it's a tad bit cold."

"We've been riding all day, maybe we should rest," Tanmei suggested, getting off his horse and tying it up to a tree next to him. Kaen and I did the same thing. 

I spotted a pool of water behind some more trees, and decided to go over there and freshen up a bit. "Alright, I'm going to freshen up a bit, 'kay? I'll be back."

"If you're in trouble, we're not going to rescue you," Tanmei leaned against his horse, smirking.

"Uhuh," I waved his comment off and walked towards the pool of water. When I reached it, I looked into the pool and…

Screamed bloody Mary.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted.

Well, can't really tell you what else happened, because I fainted right then and there at the sight of not seeing my normal face.

-

I woke up feeling light headed and drowsy. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was in a bed, in a room, with a man looking out the window.

The man had wild and crazy blue hair with a scar that ran down the left side of his cheek. He wore gray pants with black boots and a long blue coat with odd patterns on it. His eyes were a forest green, and a look of mischief in them, and his skin was a brown color.

Not knowing where I was, I backed up against the wall, hugging the pillow in front of me, and screamed.

"KAEN! TANMEI!" I shouted, scared like hell.

**__**

|+| Kouji |+|

My thoughts were interrupted by the little girl's screaming for people named Kaen and Tanmei.

"Will you be quiet!" I quickly ran over to the girl and put my hand over her mouth, just to be rewarded by her biting down on it. "OWOWOW!" I started blowing on my hand, giving the girl a scared look.

She had really dark purple hair and hazel eyes; her hair up in two buns with braids hanging down in the center of them. Her age probably was about eight years old, but her voice sounded like it belonged to a sixteen-year-old. She was a cute little kid. But the odd clothes she was wearing were a bit too big for her.

The only reason why I brought her up to my room was because she fainted by the pool of water down in the forest, with nobody in sight to help her.

Well, that wasn't the only reason. The other was because she reminded me of a girl I knew when I was eighteen. The girl was from Mt. Kaou named Reirei…

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Holding my injured hand with the other, my eyebrows raised when I heard her swear. "Hey, you're too young to swear, little girl."

"Too young to swear my ass!" she snapped, obviously angry. "I'm a friggen-"

My door busted open when Genrou, our leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits, came in. "Kouji, what's goin' on? I heard screamin' from here and…" His eyes landed on the girl, and he busted up laughing. "What you got a Nyan Nyan in here for, Kouji? Hahahaha!" He fell on the floor, pounding his fists and kicking his legs, laughing chaotically. "A… a… **Nyan Nyan**… Buhahahah!"

"I don't see anything funny," the 'Nyan Nyan' threw my pillow hard at Genrou, making him stop laughing. "And I'm _not_ this 'Nyan Nyan,' you speak of. I am Byakko no Miko, who will save Sairo, so stop laughing, you idiots! And I'm not a little girl!"

Genrou got up and rolled his eyes. "Byakko no Miko? What kind of Nyan Nyan are you? A drunk one? A high one? One that's just plain crazy?"

Shaking my head, I handed the girl a mirror. When she looked into it, her eyes bugged out, her jaw dropping.

"**THAT'S NOT ME!**" she shouted, touching her face with her free hand. "I'm not an eight year old girl! I'm not! I'm sixteen!"

"Hold on, Nyan Nyan…" Genrou started.

"And stop calling me 'little girl' or 'Nyan Nyan'! My name's **Reirei**!" she exclaimed, while she gave us a death glare.

Genrou and I exchanged glances, our eyes widening. We both mouthed her name.

"Reirei, you say?" Genrou returned his attention back to the girl, who stared at us.

"Yeah, so?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

**__**

|+| Genrou |+|

"You don't happen to be from the Mt. Kaou bandits, are you?" I asked, but Kouji hit me in the head with my own tessen. "Ow! What did you do that for?!" If anybody else did that to me, they'd get beaten to a bloody pulp. But, Kouji being my best buddy, he gets away with it.

"She's not from this world, can't you see that?" Kouji whispered, pointing out how her clothes were strange looking and too big for her size. "Remember your Suzaku no Miko, how her clothes were weird looking?" Images of Miaka and Taka's clothing appeared in my mind, and how weird they looked. Miaka's clothes were also similar to what that Reirei girl was wearing.

"Ooh, yeah, I remember. So what are you suggesting?" I whispered back.

"She could be telling the truth that she is Byakko no Miko," Kouji kept his eye on Reirei who was looking at us as if we were crazy.

"But the Gods have already been summoned. Can there be new Miko's? And plus, she's a little kid for God's sake!" I folded my arms, raising an eyebrow at Reirei.

"I demand to know where I am," she interrupted our private conversation, sounding irritated. "And where's Kaen and Tanmei?"

"Say who?" I asked, but was hit by Kouji again.

"Tanmei is a fella, right?" Kouji asked.

The girl nodded, sitting at the edge of Kouji's bed.

"He has dark teal hair and brown eyes, right? Tall?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah, where is he? What did you do to him!" Reirei's voice started raising, fires in her eyes.

Kouji and I pretended to not know who she was talking about and started prancing around the room, singing strange songs and waving our arms.

"Stop **dancing**!" Reirei cried, smacking the both of us. "I know you guys did something to him, so where is he! And Kaen!" We both sighed.

"Come with us, then," I lead them to a room where we kept hostages. When I opened the door, Reirei ran inside to greet the boy that we had tied up.

"Tanmei!" she cried.

Instead of a cry of joy that Kouji and I had expected, 'Tanmei' just started cracking up.

I sweat dropped.

------------------

__

Reirei: Well, Satil-sama says she has writer's block, and doesn't expect everybody to absolutely **love** this chapter.

Kaen: At least everybody's favorite bandits are in here, hm!

Tanmei: And I thought I was everybody's favorite… **+:sniffles:+**

Reirei: **+:thwaps Tanmei:+**


	6. Put to the Test

****

Byakko's Act

By: Satil

------------------

****

Chapter Six

Put to the Test

------------------

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mayo, Saori, Kouji, Genrou (Tasuki), Chichiri, Byakko, or any of the original Fushigi Yuugi characters that will be in this story. The other character I don't own either is Kitsune, who belongs to somebody else.

(+:coughcough:+ a friend of mine…)

I also don't own the Genbu Seishi, Seiryuu Seishi, Byakko Seishi (of Suzuno's time), or Suzaku Seishi. So, hell, I don't own any of Yu Watase's characters!

------------------

__

Reirei: Hm… well, Satil claims that she's been having writer's block lately, so she probably won't be able to work on the story for a bit. She doesn't expect you people to like this chapter as much as Chapter Four. But, hope you enjoyed the story so far!

------------------

**__**

|+| Reirei |+|

"What the hell are you laughing about?!" I cursed, pissed at him. Probably the first time since we broke up, I was more than happy to see him. But he just had to ruin the moment!

"Is that you…? Reirei!?" he asked, trying to stop from laughing. "Fuck, you're the little girl back in third grade… buhahaha!" He began cracking up all over again, my eyebrows furrowing.

"Just… shuddup!" I smacked him, knocking him back to his senses. "Now, where's Kaen?"

"She ran away as a lion after those assholes tied me up," Tanmei glared at the men behind me. I looked back, and they were glaring back at Tanmei. One of them, the red-haired one, revealed fangs, like Kaen's, but much bigger.

"So we lost a six year old girl," I stood up, hands in fists. "What are we going to do? Even if she can be in the form of an animal, we can't afford to lose her, especially since she's a Seishi. I need to get out of this stupid childish body, and summon Byakko."

"Looks like the works of that Sunakake-baba," the red-haired spoke up, blowing strands of hair away from his face. "You look somewhat like her stupid little Nyan Nyans that are all over the place."

"Sunakake-baba?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Taiitsukun," he replied. "She's that hermit that lives in Mt. Taikyoku."

"Taiitsukun!?" I exclaimed, my eyes widening. "She's the one that gave Koroni, who gave me that mirror to help me find my Seishi! Why would she do this to me?"

Fang Boy shrugged. "It's the works of a hag. How should I know?"

"Why you…!" I growled, rolling up one of my sleeves, ready to lunge at the stupid bandit.

"Matte, matte, matte!" we heard an old woman's voice say.

"Oh, great. It's the hermit herself," the red-haired bandit grumbled, while the blue-haired bandit bashed him over the head.

Something appeared before us, revealing an old woman in green clothing, pink ribbons floating around her. Everybody screamed bloody Mary, Tanmei and the red-haired bandit the most.

"OH MY GOD!" the bandits screamed. "OH MY GOD! IT'S A SAND WITCH! OH MY GOD!"

"GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!" Tanmei tried running away, but only ran full speed into the brick wall.

"My, my, Tasuki. You haven't changed a bit have you?" the woman smacked 'Tasuki,' the blue-haired bandit, Tanmei, and I over the head with a tessen.

Rubbing my head, I asked, "Who are you?" I was still much frightened by her appearance.

"You must be Byakko no Miko, are you not?" she spoke, her voice raspy.

"Yes, I am," I answered. "But, this isn't my normal body. I didn't even look like this when I was in third grade."

"Yes you did," Tanmei muttered, but I kicked him in the head.

"You don't know, do you?" the woman sighed. "I'm Taiitsukun."

"T-Taiitsukun," I stuttered, shocked. "I suppose _you're_ the one who put me under this spell of some sort? The one who made me look like some little _kid_?"

"Yes, I am."

"Why?" I began to untie Tanmei.

"You need to be tested if you're a true Miko or not."

My pudgy face probably went pale right at that moment, my legs quivering. I felt the two bandits watching me. "… To test me?"

She nodded. "Yes. If you're worthy of summoning the God, Byakko."

"Sunakake-baba, why are you appearing in a junk place like this, huh?" Tasuki asked, leaning against the wall trying to look cool. "I mean, shouldn't we come to you?"

"Reirei would never be able to get out of that form without a little help from me, baka," Taiitsukun smacked Tasuki, again.

"You made her a Nyan Nyan. To me, that's pure torture," Tasuki rubbed the back of his head.

"There goes the whole Nyan Nyan thing!" I exclaimed, opening my arms wide, nearly smacking Tanmei. "What the hell is a Nyan Nyan!?"

"They're one of my semi-Goddesses. They're…" Taiitsukun began.

"… Annoying as fuck," Tasuki muttered. This time, Kouji had the honor of smacking him.

__

'Today seems like **Bash the Bandits!** day,' I thought, trying to keep from giggling.

"They're my helpers, if you must say. But, if you don't find a way to turn back to normal, you'll be stuck like that forever." Taiitsukun stared at me, blankly.

"_Forever_?" I repeated, shuddering. "How much longer do I have to find the cure? I can't stay like this when I go back home and back into high school!"

"You have three days…"

"**_Three days?!_** Hell, we need to find the other Seishi first, damn it!" Tanmei cursed.

"Don't interrupt me!" Taiitsukun smacked Tanmei, then resumed to what she was saying. "When the sun sets on the third day, you're doomed. But if you find the cure before the sun does set, you are back to normal. There's only one person who can cure you. His looks are very deceiving."

"Do you know where he is?" Tanmei asked.

"That I cannot tell you. But once you found him, go back to Sairo Country and I will be there." With that said, Taiitsukun disappeared.

"Tch," Tanmei rolled his eyes. "Three days, huh? We got to get you back to normal A.S.A.P."

I took a step back, staring at Tanmei. "Why do you care so much, Baka Brains?"

**__**

|+| Tanmei |+|

I just shrugged letting Miss Midget's name-calling slip by. "I've got reasons. Doesn't mean you should know."

"Well, we'll get your horses ready," the blue-haired bandit, who told me his name was Kouji, left the room. Genrou, or Tasuki, or whatever Fierce Face was called followed him.

"But since we're looking for that man, we also need to look for Kaen," Reirei, who was now 4'5", put her pudgy hands in tight fists.

"I know we can't, but - " My words were cut off when a squeal of delight was heard down the hall. In a blink of an eye, the two of us went over and peeked out the door. To our surprise, Kaen was _glomping_ Tasuki!

"Oniichan! Oniichan!" Kaen exclaimed, clinging onto Tasuki's arm.

"N-nani?!" Tasuki tried shaking Kaen off him. "Get off me! I'm not your oniichan!"

"Don't be silly, Oniichan, hm!" Kaen started rubbing her face into Tasuki's arm.

"That brute and Kaen are related?" Reirei said to me. "They look nothing alike, except for their…" We saw Kaen bare her teeth with a smile, while Tasuki just opened his mouth wide to see what we were both thinking about.

We looked at each other and said in unison, "Fangs!"

"Aidou said my only brother would be a Mt. Reikaku bandit, hm!" Kaen kept tugging at Tasuki's arm, almost throwing him off balance.

__

'Holy shit,' I thought, bewildered. _'If Fierce Face is a bandit of Mt. Reikaku, then we're in the stronghold… Damn it!'_

"You know Aidou?!" Tasuki's eyes widened. "What's your real name, kid?"

"Kou Shorai," the little girl replied, hugging Tasuki's arm while he tried shaking her off.

Kouji just laughed. "She has your last name. She's got to be your sister, Genrou."

"_Another one?!_" Tasuki cried, nearly fainting.

"I'm glad I found you, Oniichan, hm!" Kaen flashed a toothy smile. "I knew you were my brother the moment I saw you, hm! My sisters always said what a queer redhead you were, hm, being the only one of the Mt. Reikaku bandits, hm!"

Tasuki sighed. "God, fine." He looked up at Kouji. "What're we gonna do with her?"

"Bring her to your room, I don't know," Kouji shrugged. "She's _your_ sister."

"Matte!" Reirei ran up to them, nearly tripping over the skirt that once ended above her knees, but now ended at her ankles. "I'm not letting you take her _anywhere_ without me, even if you _are_ her brother, got it?"

"Hold it, Byakko no Miko," Tasuki pushed Kaen into Reirei's arms, the two of them almost falling over. "You can _have_ her. I hate my five older sisters, and I don't need a sixth one tagging along who's younger than I. Hell, she doesn't even look like me! She's got purple hair!"

"Ma's got purple hair…" Kaen sniffed, but then looked at Reirei. "Wait, who are you, hm?"

Reirei sweat dropped. "Well…!"

"She's your moronic savior of Sairo," Tasuki rolled his eyes.

"Tasuki, you…!" Reirei growled, rolling up her sleeves and getting ready to pounce on Tasuki.

"Hold it!" Tasuki backed away. "Don't bust me up _just_ yet."

**__**

|+| Hirou |+|

'Byakko no Miko…?' I thought as I listened closely to the conversation Genrou was having. _'She's finally here…?'_ The sign on my chest started to glow. I could feel its warmth.

**__**

|+| Reirei |+|

"Wait! You're being called Tasuki, right?!" I began jumping up and down, looking at the red-haired macho-man hunk excitedly. "I remember Koroni saying the one of the Suzaku Seishi was named Tasuki. You're one-third of the three that's alive, right?"

He grinned. "That's right. Suzaku no Miko summoned our God awhile back when I was seventeen. About seven years ago."

Tanmei, Kaen, Tasuki, and that Kouji figure were in Tasuki's room, sitting around on the floor. Tanmei and Tasuki kept exchanging fierce glances at each other, which I took the hint that there was a negative vibe going on between the two. But Kouji, on the other hand, kept giving me these lovingly looks that made me feel uncomfortable. Kaen kept clinging onto Tasuki's arm, happy that she claims to have found her brother that she's been wanting to know since she was three, before she was found in Sairo.

"Would it be too much to ask if you could come along with Tanmei, Kaen, and I?" I asked, sheepishly.

I watched as Kouji and him exchanged glances.

"Well, Kaen's a little girl, you know? She's so young to be a Byakko Seishi…" I began.

"Wait, Shorai's a _Byakko Seishi_?!" Tasuki interrupted. "What the hell! And she's six! How young can these Seishi's get?!"

"It runs in the family," Tanmei grinned. "At least she isn't a moron, like somebody here…"

Tasuki growled, while Tanmei just snickered.

"Can't I just finish what I was saying!" I exclaimed, my face becoming hot. "Kaen's only six years old and vulnerable, even if she can turn into animals. And Tanmei has no power whatsoever! Well, not that we know of, that is. But you're a Suzaku Seishi, Tasuki, and we're going to need your help, you know?"

Tasuki looked out the window. "I'm not the one you're looking for. You don't need me right now, you know?"

"But Kaen would need you," I insisted.

"Wait!" The Suzaku Seishi got up and walked over to the door, opening it. To our surprise, a boy about seventeen had fallen into the room.

"Listening in on our conversations again, huh?" Kouji walked over to the boy, and looked down at him in shame.

I stared at the eavesdropper, raising an eyebrow. He had a sort of light blue hair with gray blended in, and his hair was just as wild as Kouji's, but was put in a way that made him look very… bad boyish, and **_hot_**! His eyes were green, his lips were big and full, and his body was very _well_ built. He wore tan-colored pants with black boots, and a long-sleeved shirt like thing with the colors of blue and gray. On his ears were big loop earrings the color of silver.

His collar was opened enough to reveal a white character that read 'Stride' on his chest.

------------------

__

Reirei: **+:drool:+** He's so… hoooot…

O_o; He looks exactly like Tokaki, one of the earlier Byakko Seishi's. Oh, yeah. ^^; Imagine Hirou as another Tokaki figure. @___@ He was always another favorite character of mine…

------------------


	7. Looks Are Deceiving

****

Byakko's Act

By: Satil

------------------

****

Chapter Seven

Looks Are Deceiving

------------------

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mayo, Saori, Kouji, Genrou (Tasuki), Chichiri, Byakko, or any of the original Fushigi Yuugi characters that will be in this story. The other character I don't own either is Kitsune, who belongs to somebody else.

(+:coughcough:+ a friend of mine…)

I also don't own the Genbu Seishi, Seiryuu Seishi, Byakko Seishi (of Suzuno's time), or Suzaku Seishi. So, hell, I don't own any of Yu Watase's characters!

------------------

****

+:cough+cough:+ I hope those chapters were enjoyable enough to read. With school going on and my first day of school being complete Hell… I'm not sure if this is good enough.

I'm not feeling so hot, either. My face feels too hot and my nose is stuffy, and I have a bad headache. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as spectacular as you expected it to be.

------------------

**__**

|+| Tanmei |+|

"Hirou, spying on us, ain't'cha?" Kouji crossed his arms and shook his head, looking down at the boy.

"I… well, I uh…" his face flushed with embarrassment, but the whole time his eyes were fixed on Reirei.

"Smooth move, James Bond," I rolled my eyes, but was trampled on by Reirei who stampeded her way to the boy.

"_You're a Byakko Seishi!_" she exclaimed, excitedly, as she ripped off the boy's shirt. It was quite a sight seeing an eight-year-old kid stripping an older boy.

Hirou seemed to have thought the same, because at this time he was wailing his arms around while Reirei pinned him down. "What kind of girl is this?! A hentai little girl, damn it! Get her _off_ me!"

"Stay still, damn it! I want to see it!" Reirei sat on top of him, her face probably only one centimeter away from the boy's chest. "Stop moving!" Touchy, feely.

"Hentai! Hentai!" Hirou cried, his eyes looking at Tasuki and Kouji pleadingly to help him out.

Unfortunately, the two older bandits thought it was funny to see Hirou being examined by the Ms. Midget Priss.

A touch here, and a feel there, Reirei cried, "Hold still!"

Sighing, I walked over and plucked Midget-Reirei off the guy, holding her in the air by her jacket. "This hentai here is the Miko we have to protect, my dear friend." I stared at the character on Hirou's chest. Surely, it read 'Stride' and was glowing white.

__

'At least I ain't the only guy here who's protecting this moron,' I thought, shaking my head.

"But… she's a freakin' kid!" he raised an eyebrow, panting, his face redder than a tomato. 

"She's the weirdest girl I've _ever_ met," Tasuki sighed.

"I'm not kid!" Reirei exclaimed, trying to escape from my grip. "I'm sixteen!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say, kid," Hirou got up and dusted himself off, giving Reirei odd glances.

The other original midget girl, Kaen, was clinging to the redhead the whole time, cooing at him and saying how cool her Oniichan was. "Oniichan's so great! Oniichan's so cool! Oniichan's my hero!" Kaen started ranting, while Tasuki was trying to get her to shut up.

"Oniichan's a moron…" I grumbled, remembering when Tasuki tied me up and kept bashing me in the head for money.

"Hey, I heard that," Tasuki grumbled at me, glaring.

"I only have three days, you know," Reirei muttered. "I don't have that much time. Shouldn't we get started today? I mean, who the hell knows where this 'Deceitful Man' is, you know?"

"Reirei's right, hm!" Kaen's 'hm's' returned. "Let's go, hm! Oniichan, I want to ride with you, hm!"

"N-nani!?" Tasuki exclaimed, escaping Kaen's death grip. "Whoever said I was _coming_?"

"You mean…" Kaen's big, cerulean eyes were becoming watery. "You're not coming…?"

Everybody fell over.

-

**__**

|+| Hirou |+|

While everybody was down at the stables with Kouji, Genrou had wanted me to talk to him. So we were in his room by ourselves, talking.

"Hirou, you have to go," Genrou said, looking out his window and at the village at the foot of the mountain. "You're a Byakko Seishi."

"No, I don't _want _to go, Genrou!" I declined, anger and uncertainty rising in me. "I want to stay here and be with the guys!"

"When I found you alone when you were six years old, I brought you here. When I discovered that sign on your chest, ever since then, I've told you you had to go with Byakko no Miko when she comes," Genrou reminded.

"But I _don't_ want to go!" I said, again.

"Hirou, listen!" he turned around, his amber eyes dancing with fire and rage. "_I_ left this place seven years ago to help a girl as we all know as Suzaku no Miko! Damn it, Hirou! If you don't go with her, people are going to risk their fucking lives trying to summon their God! Do you want that? I sure as hell didn't want that when I found out Nuriko, one of my Suzaku Seishi buddies, _died_, trying to get that fucking Genbu no Shinzaho!"

I remembered when I overheard Genrou spilling everything out to Kouji when he got back from his journey with his Suzaku no Miko. At times, I could hear him sobbing when he explained the deaths of his Suzaku Seishi. It was strange hearing a strong man like the Leader to cry like that.

"Go with them, Hirou, okay?" Genrou pleaded, his voice becoming shaky. "I-I don't know why I want you to so bad… but it's for your own good. The Gods intended you to go along with their Miko."

Slowly, I nodded, and left the room.

**__**

|+| Tanmei |+|

We were well on the way to finding that Miracle Man after Hirou, as we found out he was called Kirutsu. Having him as a traveling buddy wasn't a picnic at all.

"Man, it's so _hooot_…" he put his hands behind his back, stretching and yawning.

"Hell, if you don't stop complaining, I'll bash your useless bandit brains in!" I threatened, absolutely fed up with the stupid Pretty Boy.

"Gosh," Kirutsu said, looking at me from the corner of his eye. "Don't have to be so _cruel_. I'm only _expressing_ myself…"

"Shut up!" Reirei screamed, scaring Kaen who was sitting in front of me on my horse. "It was already bad enough having Tanmei around. I _sure as **Hell**_ don't need another, **_DAMN IT_**!" Ever since the journey started two hours ago, Reirei finally cracked.

"Hell, I'm not as much of a nuisance as he is, damn you!" Kirutsu defended.

"What are you _talking_ about?!" I snapped. "I wasn't _complaining_ as much as you were!"

"You complained about your ass being itchy for an hour!" he snapped back.

"So did you, Kirutsu!" Reirei yelled.

"Why don't you be quiet, _Priestess_?!" Kirutsu spat, emphasizing the word 'Priestess' in disgust.

"Hey!" I shouted, as soon as he finished what he spat out. "Don't you talk to her like that!"

"Why _not_, Pretty Boy?" Kirutsu asked.

"Shut **_UP_**, you _sonova_ - !" Kaen's loud screaming that was so startling cut off Reirei; the three of us fell off our horses and had to cover our ears to keep them from bleeding.

"**_I don't like arguing!!!_**" Kaen screamed at the top of her lungs, tears quickly falling down her cheeks. "Onegai…**_DON'T FIGHT!!!_**" She bit so hard on her bottom lip, that it began to bleed.

"Oh, Kaen, I'm so…" Reirei's motherly voice appeared. Yet again, Kaen's sobbing interrupted her.

The little girl disappeared in a puff of smoke and out of that smoke came a white dove with the same cerulean eyes. The dove flew away and towards the city that lied before us.

"Oh, great!" Kirutsu got back on his horse. "Look what you've done!"

"What _I've_ done?" I mocked, getting back on my horse and glared at the blue-haired idiot. "If you weren't _complaining_ so much…"

"Stop!" Reirei cried. "Our useless bickering and arguing had Kaen run away, you know that?! Let's just follow her!" With a "HYAH!", Reirei got her horse running top speed, following the white dove in the air. 

**__**

|+| Kaen |+|

'I don't like fighting… I don't like fighting,' I thought, remembering the arguments my parents had before my dad sold me off.

**__**

~*Flashback*~

"You know what, Koani?" my father screamed, surprisingly not drunk.

"What do you have to possibly say to me," my mother asked in a sharp tone.

"You know how much Shorai is **useless**?!" Hearing those words from my own father hit me harder than a stone dropping onto me. "She can't do dishes, she can't lift logs, she can't even cook!"

"I know, Sukimu, but she's only a child. Maybe her strength will come into play when…"

"Aidou and the rest of them could do all of that crap when they were three! Shorai is a big mistake! She was helluva mistake when we fucking had her!"

"Then what the hell are we going to do to her, hm?" Mother screamed, scaring me. Tears were coming down my face unstoppably. "Are you just going to abandon her? Are you? Are you going to hire the Mt. Reikaku bandits where our son ran off to to kill her? What are you going to do, Sukimu? What the **HELL** are you going to do!?"

I was frightened to wait for my father's answer. But from all the crying I've done, I was tired and fell asleep…

-

Unfortunately, my father's answer came the next morning. He ripped down the door and pulled me violently out of my bed, dislocating my left arm. I kicked and scream, trying to pull away from my father's death grip.

"Let go! Let go! Noooo!" I screamed, waking up my mother and Aidou. "Let go of me!"

"Stop wiggling, you good-for-nothing brat!" My father spat, saké on his breath.

I disobeyed my father's orders. I tried wriggling my way out of his grasp, but the more I tried, the harder he held onto me.

"Didn't I tell you to **stop**?!" in a moment, I was violently thrown into a wagon, twisting my ankle.

"No!" I screamed as unfamiliar men were tying me up.

"How much do I owe you?" my father got out a bag, probably filled with money.

"That bag should be enough," a man who was driving the wagon took the bag and put it at his feet. "She better not be too much of a troubling slave, ne?"

The men laughed.

-

It was raining and I had run away from my masters, and got myself lost. In the middle of a beautiful garden, I was crying and confused, not knowing where I could go.

"Little girl, are you okay?" a woman's voice asked as I felt arms wrap around my shoulders.

I looked up and saw a woman with soft, gentle eyes. "I-I'm… lost."

She nodded. "Come with me. We'll take you to Emperor Koroni."

-

"Who is that little girl?" the Emperor asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "She's wet and dirty. Where have you found her?"

"We found her crying in the sweet gardens, Heika," the woman who had found me was down on her knees, bowing to the Emperor. "What do you suggest to do with her?"

I was still weeping, wiping my wet face with my clothes that were almost torn to shreds.

"N-nani?" the Emperor looked closely at me, getting up and walking towards to where I was standing. "What is that character on your face, child?"

I knew what he was talking about, but I felt too empty and too sad to respond. "…"

"It reads 'Animal,'" he answered his own question. "And it is white. You must be a Byakko Seishi, are you not…?"

I nodded.

"Then you must stay with us, child. What is your name?"

"Kaen."

"Very well, Kaen."

****

~*Flashback*~

"Kaen! Kaen!" I heard Reirei, Kirutsu, and Tanmei cry out for my name.

__

'Ignore them, Kaen… ignore them,' I thought, as I scanned over the landscape. At the corner of my eye, I noticed something moving. Turning my head around, I saw a beautiful woman maybe about eighteen being pushed around by men.

"Move it, you!" they pushed her, having her stumble.

__

'Like… like what those men did to me,' I thought, sadly.

The girl had long, beautiful pink hair that hung loosely around her shoulders, her clothes torn and dirty. She had big, beautiful purple eyes, which was rare back in Sairo. Her skin was pale, and scars were seen all over her.

"Get up!" a grungy old man got out a whip.

When I saw that weapon, anger and fear rose inside of me. In an instant, I flew down to the ground low enough so I could change into a tiger and land on the ground safely. In a moment, I was attacking the men who were holding that woman as a slave.

------------------

So, how did that go? Hm… it took me a couple of days to try to finish this. First off, I finished this story on the fourth day of school, and in my case, it was complete Hell. Really. My boyfriend who I am extremely in love with broke up with me. I can't get over him **_at all_**. I keep staring at him, **_and_** a boy likes me a lot and I kind of like him too, and then today there was a rumor going on and my friend busted up somebody's jaw, which got him in trouble.

So, what do **_you_** think?

------------------


	8. Who Is This Person?

****

Byakko's Act

By: Satil

------------------

****

Chapter Eight

Who Is This… Person?

------------------

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mayo, Saori, Kouji, Genrou (Tasuki), Chichiri, Byakko, or any of the original Fushigi Yuugi characters that will be in this story. The other character I don't own either is Kitsune, who belongs to somebody else.

(+:coughcough:+ a friend of mine…)

I also don't own the Genbu Seishi, Seiryuu Seishi, Byakko Seishi (of Suzuno's time), or Suzaku Seishi. So, hell, I don't own any of Yu Watase's characters!

------------------

Unfortunately, this chapter is going to go very slowly. I'm having a slow day, with no brilliant ideas popping up into my head. **+:sigh:+** School seems to be Hellish for me the past week, and get this: There's a rumor going about me and my best friend (who's a guy). Grrr…

Oh, well. ^^; I'm still happy-go-lucky as usual and not giving a damn about what people think. I hope this chapter is as good as you expected it… **+:shrug:+** Oh well, onto the show!

------------------

**__**

|+| Tanmei |+|

I watched as the dove, who was really Kaen, transform into a tiger and begin attacking men who were controlling _and _abusing a woman.

"Kaen, stop!" Reirei pleaded, her idea being to stop the psycho tiger from striking with useless yelling. "It won't do any good!"

"Shit, what are we s'posed to do?" I watched the men be bitten and scratched at by a furious little girl trapped in a tiger's body. The woman who was being pushed around by the brutes watched in fear and relief simultaneously.

Off to my left, I heard Kirutsu mutter something. I turned to look at him, and saw that he was standing still, eyes closed with his eyebrows furrowed. His middle and index fingers were in front of his face, his freehand facing its palm to the fight. The ruthless bandit seemed to be concentrating hard.

"N-nani…?" I muttered.

"Look!" I heard Reirei cry. I turned back to the chaotic scene and saw the men and tiger in mid-air, frozen, not being able to move a single muscle.

"What's going on?" I asked particularly no one, but wanted my question to be answered anyway.

"Well, obviously you ain't usin' yer brains, moron!" Kirutsu scolded. His eyes were now open and looking at what he had succeeded on doing. "I was stoppin' th' fight befo' Kaen could continue any mo'. She was goin' insane, y'know?"

"Understandable," I nodded, observing the cuts and bruises on the perverts. They were obviously roughed up, and didn't want to be messed with anymore. Blood trickled down the sides of their heads.

The tiger disappeared in a puff of smoke, and in its place was Kaen. She wore her usual cute and innocent expression, showing no trace of guilt or weariness. Slowly, she floated down back on the ground along with the men she had attacked, who were suddenly unconscious.

"Kaen, what did you think you were trying to accomplish?!" I scolded, walking up to her and glaring down at the little girl. Her purple hair was sticking out all over the place, messy and tangled. She looked back up at me with sorrow and confusion.

"G-gomenasai, Tanmei…" she apologized. "It's just… when I saw the men… they were doing bad things… and…" Her voice was too shaky to let her continue on.

Reirei embraced Kaen. "It wasn't right of you to do that, Kaen, to start attacking those men."

"Mm, those men ain't like any oth'r men. They should be put to death for doin' this," Kirutsu said. "They were slave traders. Slave tradin' is illegal, y'know? They wouldn't tie this girl up if she ain't their slave." Our eyes darted to where Kirutsu was, and saw that he was using whatever power he had used earlier to break the chains the beautiful woman wore. He helped her back to her feet, the poor lady shaking, but all the while, amazed.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," she thanked, bowing to Kirutsu and Kaen slightly. Her voice was feminine, but had a solid, man-like tone. All the while, sounded musical and enchanting. "Those men… I've been working for them for eight years…"

"Eight _fuckin'_ years?!" Kirutsu and I exclaimed, surprised, nearly falling over. Reirei smacked me for cussing in the presence of a kid as young as Kaen.

"Hai," her beautiful, purple eyes looked down to the ground. I noticed that she was frail, with pale skin and the presence of weariness and harm all about her. The four of us could tell she was tired of working for those men for that many years, and very grateful that we had rescued her from them. There was no doubt about it that she was cute, and attractive. It made me upset that she was treated like that. "More than I could count, I have tried to run away from them, but unfortunately, they always were able to catch me. Today, I tried again, but they caught me, and started to hurt me. That's when your little girl, Kaen, had rescued me." She looked over at the girl who suddenly felt better about what she had done, when the rest of us had thought it was a damned thing to do. Her pale crimson lips formed a smile.

"I see…" Reirei said.

"I'd like to know the names of my saviors," the mysterious lady said, still smiling.

"My name's Reirei," Reirei introduced. "These two pig heads are Tanmei and Kirutsu, my so-called Seishi." Kirutsu and I groaned. "And this little girl here who saved you is…"

"Kaen, hm!" Kaen flashed a bigger smile, revealing the same fangs her older brother, Genrou, had.

"Very well," she flipped her long, pink hair behind her shoulder, showing us a pretty face. "My name's Moaro."

-

To reward us for saving her and now that she was free, she lead us back to a house that seemed to be abandoned and nobody living it anymore. She claimed that it used to be where her family lived before Kutou attacked.

"Everybody thinks this house is haunted," Moaro explained. "I really don't know why, because it's still a simple home…"

I drowned out her voice by examining Kaen. She seemed to be ashamed about what demonic urge gave her that chaotic idea to attack those men, but all the while, proud she had rescued Moaro. It was surprising that an innocent little girl, youngest Byakko Seishi such as herself, is capable of doing such harm to people like that. Instead of being a cute kid, she became a vicious tiger. I was truly surprised by her ability, since I have never seen her do such things like that. Made me wonder how Reirei felt when she was about to go through a gang-bang by those thugs back in that alley, but Kaen had rescued her…

**__**

|+| Reirei |+|

Moaro let us stay at her place for the rest of the day, and that day was the longest day I've **_ever_** lived through! With Kirutsu and Tanmei's endless arguments, Kaen clinging onto me left and right, and Moaro's insecure feeling that I sense every time I look at her. To make it any worse, the day became hot, humid, and already dehydrating my little body.

That night, it cooled down and had a light breeze like on a perfect summer night. I was sitting underneath a tree in front of Moaro's home, gazing at the sparkling stars, wondering if everybody at home was looking at the same sky I was. I heard the door open then close behind me.

"Reirei, enjoying the night sky, are you?" I heard Moaro's elegant voice ask. The way she talked made me feel relaxed, as if she was always singing a song that would sooth my soul and put me to sleep. When she pronounces the 's' sounds, it makes me want to close my eyes and listen to her voice that always sounded so musical. I turned my head to greet the beautiful figure that accompanied her enchanting voice. Everything about her seemed to be so sophisticated and so elegant, making it very hard to believe that she was a slave for that number of years. It made me jealous that I could never be as beautiful.

I got back to my senses before she realized I was gaping at her appearance. Unfortunately, I was blushing from embarrassment. "Oh, yes," I replied, smiling. "It's such a beautiful night. Back where I came from, we rarely get clear skies like these." She walked to where I was at, then leaned against the tree, gazing up at the stars as I was. Her purple eyes had the sky's reflection in them, with the stars dancing in them. Damn, everything about her was too damned fairy-tale like. It made me sick.

"I'm about to go bathe in that little spring over in those small woods," she told me, raising the towel she had in her arms and pointing to the patch of trees on my left. "I'll be back soon. I won't be out for too long." With that, she headed off to the woods, her long, pink hair swaying behind her.

__

'Her pink hair is so long, how does she keep it so shiny and soft looking?' I thought, biting my lip and thinking how plain my black hair was. _'My Herbal Essence shampoo doesn't help much… I think I might switch to Suave. But Mayo says that her Bio shampoo helps her hair a whole bunch… and that face wash she uses is really awesome…'_ My trail of shampoo thoughts was interrupted by shouting and yelling inside the house between two male voices, which nonetheless must be Kirutsu's and Tanmei's.

"Oh my GOD, will they EVER shut **UP**?!" I exclaimed out loud, then calmly walked inside the house to see what the commotion was. It wasn't any surprise that the two boys where pulling each other's hair out and biting the other's leg. But the one addition was Kaen was tangled in the whole mess!

"What were you **_thinking_**?!" Tanmei shouted, choking the gray-haired bandit. "You friggen' burned my hand!"

"**_I_** burned yer' hand?!" Kirutsu managed to say while biting down on Tanmei's right leg. "You were the one who touched the pot when I told'ja not to!"

"I did not touch it!" Tanmei denied. "You threw it at me!"

"Did not!" Kirutsu insisted. "I was simply turnin' around!"

"I… can't… move, hm…!" Kaen's eyes were swirling around, her purple hair sticking up on end.

Sighing, I left the house and headed to the woods to have a small talk with Moaro. It has been about possibly five or ten minutes and I assumed that she was done bathing already. Somewhere on my left, I heard a splashing sound. I turned in that direction.

"Moaro?" I called out, slowing down so I won't accidentally catch a glimpse of the woman nude. Since I didn't hear an answer, I quickened my pace and headed towards the spring that began to appear before my eyes.

Off to my left, I heard a rustling sound. Turning my head, I saw a person with a towel hung over their right shoulder, putting on the usual ancient Chinese style of pants. But what really threw me off was the long, pink hair accompanied by the person's very well built body, but still had the feminine appearance.

The biggest thing that threw me off was the person was **_flat_**, when I was fooled that the person was a woman.

------------------

Oh, my. LOL This has got to be the shortest, or one of the most boring chapters I have ever written. ^_^; But trust me, the rest of this story should make it up for this.

Hm… it's already September, when school started back in August, and I started this chapter somewhere in the first or second week of school, when school started August 27th… LOL It really took me this long to finish this? Where ever did my muse do with my inspiration… **+**:**tsk…tsk…**:+ Oh, well. All's well; ends well.

I found it funny because just the other day, I was looking up at ff.net and saw a fan fic somebody wrote called "**Byakko's Heart**." I thought that was quite hilarious! I read the short summary, and it seemed to have sort of run along the lines of my story. It was published before I published this, and don't start thinking I copied it. I honestly had no idea it ever existed! Maybe I should change the title of the story… **+**:**shrug**:**+ **If I do, what shall I change it to? I have all the time I need to decide on it. Hehe…

Mm, I'm in such a better mood than the time when I started this chapter! ^___^ So many things have happened. Well, no my boyfriend didn't get back with me, unfortunately. But I have soooo much fun! Hehehe... Whoever said that my seventh grade year was going to suck?

__

Reirei: You rant… quite a lot.

Sorry… o.o; I didn't mean to.

------------------


	9. Will She Make It In Time?

****

Byakko's Act

By: Satil

------------------

****

Chapter Nine

Will She Make It in Time?

------------------

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mayo, Saori, Kouji, Genrou (Tasuki), Chichiri, Byakko, or any of the original Fushigi Yuugi characters that will be in this story. The other character I don't own either is Kitsune, who belongs to somebody else.

(+:coughcough:+ a friend of mine…)

I also don't own the Genbu Seishi, Seiryuu Seishi, Byakko Seishi (of Suzuno's time), or Suzaku Seishi. So, hell, I don't own any of Yu Watase's characters!

------------------

Oh, my. ^___^ I'm actually updating this chapter, and mighty excited about it?! Quite amazing! But oh no, I have totally forgotten about Reirei's little transformation! What will happen? Will she go back to normal just in time? And did I add a queer Nuriko character into the scene? Stay tuned, and read further on whom are these insane characters that I have created!

__

Reirei: **+:bop:+** Damn, shut up already. You're like a talking Furby that will **never **- and I repeat **NEVER **- will shut up! --;

@,@… And whatever am I going to do with Reirei's rape?

__

Tanmei -&- Kaen: O_____O;;;;;

Reirei: …o\/O!!! **+:slap!!:+**

------------------

**__**

|+| Reirei |+|

In an instant, I whirled around and faced the opposite way, blushing furiously. My god, if I were looking into a mirror, I bet about a thousand dollars that I was turning fifteen different shades of red, if there are that many shades! Man, was I embarrassed that I walked in on that man… or was it really the elegant woman I met just hours before, Moaro?

Without realizing it, my lips were moving and a shaky voice managed to stutter, "G-gomenasai. I didn't think you'd still be here…"

"'Still'?" I heard Moaro's feminine voice say.

I cocked an eyebrow, thinking, _'Moaro…?'_ Shyly, I turned my head around to see if it was she, and that my eyes were just screwing up and made me think it was a man. Unfortunately, my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. The person was still shirtless, their long, beautiful pink hair swaying about behind them. For sure, I knew it was Moaro, but wasn't Moaro a woman, or a cross-dressing man? Or was she just plain flat, with a muscular upper body? Whatever it was, I didn't keep my head turned long enough to examine. I was still damn straight embarrassed, and didn't feel like looking any more of an idiot than Tanmei accused that I was.

Moaro gave out a hearty laugh. "It's me, Moaro. It's okay, you can fully turn around." A wave of relief swept through my body, my legs automatically having me turn 360°.

Well, Moaro was still shirtless, so I stared at the ground. "Um… um… you're still without a shirt. Am I sure you are Moaro? Because without a shirt on, you sure do have the build like a man."

"Look at me," Moaro's feminine voice ordered, not matching his build, but did in a way.

I did what he ordered, still taking in the appearance of a person with a man's build, a woman's figure, and woman's hair and face. It was too much.

"I am a man, Reirei," Moaro simply said, without hesitation or insecurity.

"You-you-you are?" stuttered I, the current moron of world history. My face seemed to grow hot.

"Yeah, I am. See?" he extended his arms as if he was going to embrace me with a hug. I looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow, not being able to believe that he was a beautiful woman one moment, then a handsome man the next. 

Well, I stated exactly what I thought. "But, you're like, a beautiful woman one moment, then a handsome man the next."

Moaro sweat dropped. "Yeah, well, I can explain…"

As he was about to do what he said, I examined him up and down about three times. The third time, I noticed some sort of odd-looking bruise on his left ankle. It wasn't brown or red or scarlet… it was more, well… **_white_**. "What's that on your ankle, Moaro?" I pointed to where it was located, making him lift up his foot to look.

"Oh, this?" Moaro pointed. "It only reads 'Rain Net'." A light bulb probably turned on in my head, along with something that I remembered doing…

**__**

~*Flashback*~

Examining the room even closer, I noticed a mirror beside my bed and a desk across from me with seven candles lined up on the surface. I got up from the bed and walked over to it.

Each candle was the color white, sitting in a gold cup. Each cup had two characters engraved in the front. Starting from the left candle, I read what each symbol said.

"**'Koroni; Stomach, Beaimi; Rain Net, Kaen; Animal, Kirutsu; Stride, Kitsune; Fox, Tanmei; Turtle Snout, Torama; Lasso,'**" I recited.

"Those are the symbols and names of each Byakko Seishi, hm!" a familiar little girl's voice said, coming from the doorway. "If a candle lights up, that means you have found a Byakko Seishi, hm. They are magical candles, hm!"

****

~*Flashback*~

|+| Koroni |+|

I leaned against the doorway, looking at Reirei's empty bedroom, with no sign of life besides the two flickering candles off at the left. Sighing, I was about to leave the room when I noticed something at the corner of my eye. Turning my head, I noticed that two more flames were lit on two of the candles. Walking closer to them, I realized that the candles for the Seishi's Kirutsu and Beaimi were the ones that had two new flames flickering.

"Reirei… you've found four Byakko Seishi," I said softly. "Please come back all in one piece… with the other three." I began to think about the Byakko Seishi that I knew so far, being Tanmei and Kaen. Honestly, I didn't like having Tanmei around. I knew of him and Reirei's past in their world, with being together as a couple and then breaking it off because it had not worked with them. I wonder what he didn't find so appealing in Reirei, but I could sure point out the things she didn't like in him. He was obnoxious, stuck-up, and very rude to woman. But surely, I did enjoy having Little Kaen around the palace. She always brought life to the place, with laughter and every so often some silly humor. The day we found her, I paid no heed to the idea of having a mere little girl like her wandering about the kingdom. But what changed my mind was the sight of the character on her cheek. I regret that the only reason I accepted her back then was because I knew she'd be a helpful Seishi to Byakko no Miko. I wish I could change the reason. I wish I could've just accepted her because I pitied her situation and that I would've loved having somebody like her running around and about.

The new Seishi Reirei had found made me wonder what they were like. Were they both men, or were they both women? Or, where they one of each? Did they have the attitude of a goat, or one that of an angel? I hope they weren't crude, rude bandits, or very queer women that had the strength of an ox.

Either way, I just wanted Reirei back home. Home with me, where I could just look at her appearance and never get tired of the way she looked. There was something that attracted me to her… I just can't name it. I loved her before I met her. I've waited for a mighty long time for Byakko no Miko, hoping she was the one for me…

Hoping that she would love me in return.

**__**

|+| Reirei |+|

I practically pounced on him while he was putting on a white undershirt with long sleeves. Those types of shirts seemed to be common, like the wife beaters the boys at home wore. I was practically glomping Moaro! The excitement of finding a new Byakko Seishi sent waves of thrill through me, that I couldn't stop smiling. 

"Are you really _that_ excited to see that I'm a Seishi, little girl?" he managed to say, choking on a few words.

Ignoring his comment on me being little, I exclaimed, "You have no idea! Very!" My little wails of joy were interrupted by a high pitched scream.

Moaro and I looked at each other in the eye, blood draining from our faces. In unison, we both softly whispered, "Kaen." In a blink of an eye, we dashed towards the home, my short legs picking up more speed with every step I took. To my surprise, Moaro had tremendous speed, his long pink hair trailing behind him. I watched as he sprinted past me, traces of concern drawn all over his face. Luckily, in no time, we were just inches away from the front door of his home.

__

'Kaen…' I thought, breathing heavily. _'What might've happened? Are you hurt?'_ I followed Moaro inside the house, only to be greeted by my three Seishi being hung up in the air by very thin thread of green string.

"Genbu's doing, no doubt," Moaro announced, his voice sounding flat, but his tone serious.

"Genbu? Isn't that the north's turtle God?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Kaen. The strings that wrapped around her wrists were cutting through her skin, having blood trickle down her arm. Not only were blood pouring, but also her tears. The sight of her being hurt like that got me scared. "Oh my God… how are we going to get them down?!"

"YEH!" Kirutsu exclaimed, interrupting my cry. "Get us outta' here, ASSHOLE!" His body thrust forward as he yelled at us, the string cutting through his wrist as well.

"Don't move, damn it!" Tanmei scolded. "You're going to hurt yourself even more!" I could hear Kaen's soft whimpering as she heard Tanmei say that.

"How are we going to help?" I looked over at Moaro for an answer, but saw that he was in the same position as Kirutsu was when he froze those slave drivers and Kaen in mid-air. In the corner of my eye, I saw that something moved. Turning, I noticed that Kaen, Kirutsu, and Tanmei were on their feet again, feeling their bleeding wrists. I noticed that Tanmei was giving Moaro a couple of suspicious looks.

"Kirutsu," I went over to the handsome bandit, Kaen clinging to my side. "What happened?" I was currently the size of Kaen, and she was almost _choking me_!

He threw his head back to get his blue-gray hair out of his face. That simple movement made my stomach churn and heart skip a beat. He was truly… **_HOT_**! "Some bitches came in wearin' black coats, askin' fer the girl known as Byakko no Miko. They said they were servants of Genbu, an' they needed ya'."

His answer sent chills up my spine, making me shudder. What he said wasn't all that pleasant. "What do they want with **_me_**?"

Kirutsu shrugged. "'Deno. Tanmei threatened 'em and they got pissed. Damned moron."

"He **_threatened_** them?!" I shouted, infuriated. That moron shouldn't have threatened them! He should have just asked what they wanted with me.

Well, Kirutsu and I both glanced over at Tanmei, who was idly talking to Moaro.

**__**

|+| Tanmei |+|

"How'd you do that?" I asked, eyeing Moaro. I didn't really trust Moaro the moment I laid eyes on her, knowing that she probably kept many secrets. Right now, I didn't know whether or not Moaro was a girl or boy. Moaro had the face, hair, and body figure like that of a super model's, but since the collar of her shirt was wide open, I saw that she had the build and muscles like a man, like Kirutsu. Damn, if Moaro was a man, I hope that he didn't have the hots for guys. It'd be horrid if he liked oh wonderful, oh beautiful **_me_**.

"I was a secretly trained monk for two years," Moaro replied with the same sweet voice that made me become bewitched by it when I first heard her (?) speak. "I know lots about things like this."

"Monk, did'ja say?" I cocked an eyebrow, eyeing Moaro. "Do you, by any chance, know how to break a transformation spell?" I knew it was the right thing to ask for her to break Reirei's spell. Well, I wouldn't really care if Reirei were still that little midget girl up to the point when she summons Byakko. But it'd be a rather long trip to gather the rest of the Seishi and have them become convinced that she was their Byakko no Miko, their savior, their innocent 'flower', as Koroni put it.

"Like, what kind?" Moaro flipped back her pink hair behind her shoulder. She very well knew that I could see her flat chest, but didn't do anything about it.

I looked over at Reirei, who has been as small as Kaen for only twenty-four hours. Her face looked like how she did back in the third grade, but at the same time, her eyes showed that she was much older. "Like a sixteen year old was transformed into an eight year old little girl's body with only three days to recover…"

-

Later that night - or possibly two in the morning since it was pretty late, and Kaen was asleep - Moaro explained to us about his magic, **_after_** Kirutsu asked if Moaro was a fella, babe, or a transexual.

"So, are ya' like, a fella, a major babe, or jus' a plain **_flattie_**?" Kirutsu pointed at Moaro's bare chest.

I could see her/him sweat drop. "Well, I'm a **_guy_**…" We all fell silent at the answer, our eyes as big as bowling balls, Kirutsu's jaw dropping.

"Reirei, did'ja know anythin' 'bout 'is!?" Kirutsu asked.

"Well, yeah…" Reirei replied sheepishly.

"Shit, an' I thought ya' were som' sorta hot stuff an' it was my lucky day when we found ya'!" Kirutsu had tears in his eyes, upset that the hottie of his dreams was actually a man with the body of a hula dancer.

"Why the hell did you get us going to believe you were a **_woman_**?!" I asked, becoming cool and collected again.

"Long story, but I didn't believe you four would think I was a woman…" Moaro began to explain.

"**BULLSHIT!**" Kirutsu interrupted.

------------------

o__O Wow. This chapter is quite **_long_**… ^^;

__

Kirutsu: I got quite some slang in this story. I don't normally talk like that, you know?

Reirei: Bull.

Tanmei: You cuss so much, it makes Tasuki feel ashamed!

Tasuki: Yeah, that's right… ;_;

Kaen: DAAA…! **+:clings onto Tasuki:+** Such a strong Oniichan I have, hm! Don't you agree, Reirei?

Reirei: **+:busy drooling at the appearance of Tasuki:+ **…

…o.o;;;…

------------------


End file.
